chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorkie Station
Gorkie Station (Angbic : "Stozenge Gorkinema", Pr. Sta-ZEN-yeh GAR-KIN-eh-MAH) was a Human space station that was located on the edge of UNSC Space 14,000 lightyears from Earth. It was notable for being one of the farthest Human stations in the UEG . Description Gorkie Station was constructed in 2781 originally as a survey station that was placed on the edge of Human Space in the Aglicania system . The station itself is positioned around the third planet in the solar system. As a survey station, Gorkie was responsible for monitoring the stars for any radio signals that could be intercepted as Covenant messages since Buffer Space was very close to Aglicania. Originally, Gorkie station could be considered paramilitary since it was privately owned by Aglicanian science forces, yet it seemed to have a military edge to it in the its standard operating procedures, plus an all-Angbic policy for communication. This seemed to change in the years afterwards. In the 30th Century, it was clear that there was a resurgance of Human exploration, even as far out as the Aglicania System. Traders that originally stopped by over periods of decades came quicker and quicker, shortening their trips in between to months, suggesting to the Aglicanians that there was recovery in high gear. Within a century, Gorkie station was known to traders who originally didn't care much for the fringe of UN-controlled space. After a further hundred years, Gorkie Station was considered the "Gateway to the Frontier". It was one of the farthest manned ouposts in Human space. Gorkie station is a Torus-type station where cargo and supplies are placed on an outer ring while the center of the station has living centers and docking areas. While the cetral node has artificial gravity through graviton manipulation, the outer ring uses centrifugal forces to save on power. Gorkie Station is well-compartmentalized, with more function than flair. Living quarters are focused on housing station occupants rather than look good doing it. Gorkie Station's primary language is Angbic, which covers approximately 90% of the station. After its greater introduction into trade society, English has become the second language of the station, usually having a second line placed underneath other writing. Despite the station's remoteness, there is at least one person that is fluent in Earth English. Not so much out of desire, but necessity. Recent Events In early 3235, the crew of the [[UNSC Ontario|UNSC Ontario]] made a quick stop to Gorkie Station in order to resupply for their mission into Buffer Space towards the Covenant base-world, Tears of Piety. While here, the Ontario was resupplied, and refuelled, while the crew had the ability to expereince the alien culture of the Aglicanians, despite the fact that they were clearly Human. In particular, Sally Acorn noted just how strange it was to have people who had no idea what Terran animals looked like, which made her, as well as her friends all that more alien to the crew of Gorkie Station. Crew *Roltol *Davim Trivia *Gorkie station was named after Maxim Gorky, a Soviet writer. It was believed that the name for the station originally started out as Gorky, but over time as the Angbic language developed, the name changed into its current form. Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Space Stations Category:UNSC